


"I am your guardian angel"

by shit_happens_bitchachos7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I did my best, Other, not that this one is very good, sorry i am not good with fluff or smut, this is not a destiel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_happens_bitchachos7/pseuds/shit_happens_bitchachos7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Castiel is Dean Winchester's guardian angel since Dean was a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I am your guardian angel"

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my grammar mistakes, I did my best. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think.

Dean Winchester was 6 years old when he made friends with Castiel. He was an odd man with very blue eyes and he was wearing a trench coat. He told Dean that he is a guardian angel sent from heaven to watch over him and the little boy just went with that like it was the most ordinary thing to say. Dean would go to his new friend and tell him everything that was happening to him, and Castiel was listening patiently and was doing his best to make the kid feel better when he had a bad day.

  
But years have passed and now Dean was 9. Castiel felt like time was flying too fast and Dean was growing up so quickly the angel was barely keeping up. He didn’t realise how much Dean have changed until the boy told him one day that he is glad Cas is his imaginary friend. That simple sentence hurt him so much that he would’ve rather been stabbed with an angel blade than hear it again. Castiel realised it won’t be much longer until Dean is too old to have an imaginary friend and he will have to hide himself from the boy.

 

Every day of the next 2 years Castiel is worried that that day is the day he will have to say goodbye to the long talks with Dean Winchester and the funny games they played together. The angel is even more worried when the other kids start to mock the young boy because he won’t stop telling them about his imaginary friend. Even his parents think he is too old for that which, of course, makes Dean very upset. The angel wants to do something about all that, but he know he can’t. His job is to watch over the boy, nothing more. Castiel starts to wonder if it was a mistake that he showed himself to Dean all those years ago. Angels are not supposed to do that, they just have to stay in the shadows and protect the humans they where assigned to.

 

After months of mockery from the other kids and many talks Dean had with his parents about his imaginary friend, the boy just can’t take it anymore. He thinks there must be something wrong with him, that he is going insane. He stopped talking to Castiel a few weeks ago, despite the angel’s efforts to start a conversation. Cas knows what he has to do, but his heart won’t let him especially now, when Dean’s world is collapsing.

“Dean, please, talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong. Is it those children again? Your parents? Just tell me what the problem is.” the angel said for the millionth time that day.

Dean isn’t even looking at him. The angel thinks it won’t hurt if he tries to get him to talk one more time.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas sees the boy’s face changing from sadness to anger in a fraction of a second and Dean is now looking right at him with his green eyes like he wants to kill him.

“What’s wrong!? Everything is wrong! Everyone thinks I’m crazy! Maybe they’re right...”

  
“Dean, you are not crazy” Cas says calmly.

  
“Yes, I am. And it’s all your fault! I hate you! I wish I never made you up in the first place!”

  
Angels don’t cry, but Castiel has never been so close to do it.

“Do you want me to leave, Dean?” he asks, and every word of that question is burning his soul. Dean is surprised by that question, but he doesn’t hesitate when he says “Yes.”

  
“I knew this day would eventually would come. I just wish circumstances were different.” he said, trying not to show how sad this whole situation made him feel.

  
“Just go!” Dean shouted.

Cas wanted to say something else, but he knew can’t delay it anymore. Dean was crying now, his head resting on his knees so he didn’t notice the angel disappeared until 5 minutes later. Castiel was still there, of course, but the boy couldn’t see him.

After that day, Dean’s mood improved more and more every day and Castiel was happy for him. He missed listening to the boy, making him laugh with his odd way of taking everything literally... But that was selfish and Dean’s well-being was more important than his own feelings. He allowed himself to `cheat’ from time to time, when Dean was sleeping, and he was making himself visible. A part of him wished the young boy would suddenly wake up and see him standing there, but the other part knew that it would only make Dean more problems.

 

Day after day, week after week, Castiel was watching the little human grow up. He’s the first one to notice Dean’s first crush, he walks with him to his first day of highschool, he watches him fixing a car with his dad, having his heart broken, laughing, crying, listening to classic rock... He’s there when Dean proposes to Lisa and he’s waiting with him in the hospital hallway while his wife is giving birth to his son.

 

Cas is not doing much these days. Dean is an adult now, happily married and he has a son and he doesn’t need his help anymore. He hides the man’s car keys when he wants to drive after drinking a beer and puts them back when it’s safe and, sometimes, he just shoves away his nightmares, replacing them with peaceful ones. That’s about all the guardian angel is doing and, in a way, he is happy with that. He spends his time looking at Dean’s son, Ben, and at his guardian angel, Hannah.

 

” She is a good guardian,” Castiel tells himself ”she knows not to interfere like I did”. The two of them don’t talk that much though, especially because Ben is now walking on his own and bumps into everything, so Hannah is busy trying to keep the baby away from objects that might hurt him.

  
One day, a few years later, Castiel receives the visit from someone he hates to see every time he’s assigned a human being: Death.

  
”Hello, Castiel” Death says. ”Haven’t seen you in – how long?”

  
”40 years. Why are you here?” asks the angel in a tone that is supposed to sound angry but it's really just tired.

  
”You know why. It’s time.”

  
”No, please, not now! He’s too young, he’s got a wife, and a son...”

  
”Castiel, you know you can’t cheat death. It’s the natural order.”

  
”I am not asking you to make him immortal, I am asking you to postpone his... last day on Earth.”

  
”You know the consequences to that. And you know I won’t do it.”

”Yeah... I know... Just make it quick, don’t make him suffer. Please.”

That day was the worst day Castiel has ever had. He went through other humans’ deaths, but none of them meant that much to him like Dean did. There was something pure about him since he was a kid and that’s exactly what made the angel reveal himself in the first place. He wanted to be close to him, to study the boy and find out what made him so innocent, so pure. Castiel never found out. And now he had to say goodbye to Dean, this time for good.

  
Death didn’t tell him how is Dean Winchester going to die, so he did something he didn’t do in years: he followed the man everywhere he went. It was 11:30 pm and Dean was driving home. Cas started to wonder if Death actually did what he asked when a bright light blinded him for a couple of seconds.

Before he realised what was happening, Dean lost control of the wheel and hit the closest tree in the area. The impact killed him instantly, without a lot of pain, just like Castiel wanted.

  
Cas telleported himself out of the car and watched Dean’s spirit as it traveled out of his dead body. The man sees the angel standing there and the shock can be very well seen on his face.

"Hello, Dean." Cas says.

  
"Castiel?" Cas nods. "What the hell is happening?!"

  
"You had a car accident and you... You died."

  
Dean takes a few seconds to remember the accident, how he was trying to avoid the car in front of him, losing control of the wheel and hitting a tree.

  
"So what, now I see all my life, starting with my freaking imaginary friend from when I was 6?"

  
"I am not your imaginary friend, I have never been. I am your guardian angel. Or I _was._ "

  
“But I thought there was no such thing. I thought I was going crazy!"

  
"That's why I made myself invisible. I didn't want you to feel like there was something wrong with you, Dean."

 

"You mean... you were there all the time? Stalking me?"

 

"I was not stalking you, Dean, I was watching over you."

  
"Oh, yeah? Then where were you now, when I had the accident, when I died? Or is it your day off?"

  
"It's not my place to interfere with the natural order."

  
"Then what is the point of you, huh?"

  
"Dean..."

"Don't. Just... don't." A few minutes pass in complete silence. "So what now? I am stuck with you forever? I'm gonna haunt abandoned houses with my buddy, the guardian angel?"

  
"No, Dean. You are going to heaven"

  
"What?"

"You asked me what is the point of me. That's the answer."

  
Dean is confused. "I don't get it"

"Guardian angels exist to keep people on the right path, so they can be at peace in the end, in heaven."

Dean is touched and confused at the same time. He's going to heaven, which means he was a good person while he was still alive, but there is something else that bugs him.

  
"Why would you still want to do that, after what did? I said I hated you, that I wished I never made you up. I was a dick."

  
"You were a child, Dean."

  
Dean doesn’t know what to repond to that, so he doesn’t say anything. Other quiet minutes pass.

  
"So, heaven... When do we go?" he says, eventually.

  
"When you are ready."

  
"I am!"

  
"No, you are not."

  
"What is that supposed to mean?"

  
"If you were ready, you would already be in heaven. But you are not, which means you have some unresolved things"

  
Dean sighs. “Lisa and Ben... What is going to happen to them now? Who’s gonna take care of them?”

  
“Ben has a very capable guardian angel, and I will check on Lisa every once in a while if you want me to.”

  
“I want to see them. For the last time. Please, Cas.”

  
Castiel teleported both of them in Dean’s living room where Ben was watching cartoons and Lisa was reading a book. They had no idea what happened to him and Dean didn’t think he wanted to be around when they will.

  
“They look so peaceful, Cas. They are going to be so devastated when they find out.”

  
“I’m sorry, Dean.”

  
Dean sighed and went to his son to tap his head, but his hand went right thtrough it. He looked at Cas like the whole world collapsed onto him and the angel couldn’t do anything to help him.

  
“Dean, you can’t...”

  
“Yeah, I pretty much figured that out myself” snapped Dean, but his face softens the second he finishes the sentence. He's not angry with Cas, he's just angry with the situation.  “You promise you will look after them?”he asks the angel.

  
“Of course, Dean. You have my word.”

  
A resigned smile appeared on Dean Winchester’s face just when he started disappearing.

  
“I think you are finally ready to go.” Castiel said.

  
“Wait, you are not coming?” the man asked, confused.

  
“I am a guardian angel, I spend most of my time on Earth. I could come with you, but I am of more use here. Besides, I gave you my word.”

 

“Take care, Cas. And take care of my family too.”

  
“I will.”

 


End file.
